1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus in which to store magnetic tape cartridges, for example, and in particular to a cartridge storage magazine having a device for securing a data cartridge in a storage slot of the magazine and for selectively releasing the data cartridge from the storage slot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic tape cartridges and other recordable media cartridges are provided in standard form factors for use by recording and playback devices. The data cassettes must be stored between uses and so various storage systems have been developed in which the cartridges may be stored.
Automated data recording and playback devices have been developed, such as for data back up in a computer system, which not only automatically record data onto magnetic data cartridges but which also automatically transport the data cartridges between the recording and playback apparatus and storage locations. In one example of an automated recording and playback apparatus, a cartridge shuttle moves the data cartridges one at a time between data cartridge storage magazines and the recording and playback apparatus. The cartridge storage magazines must hold the data cartridges in predetermined positions so that they may be accessed by the robotic cartridge shuttle. As such, the cartridge must be secured in a fixed and known position in the storage magazine and be readily released from the fixed position for access by the cartridge shuttle.